


Playing Nice

by bullet (teii)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teii/pseuds/bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Larry is a much better matchmaker than he is mediator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I thought up as I watched the first movie again, please enjoy!

“You guys play nice, alright?” Larry says, shouldering his gym bag as he looks down at the two miniatures, who humbly nod, accepting his deal. Feeling much better about the improved Roman-Cowboy relations, he gives one last wave towards the Mayan exhibit before striding out of the Hall of Miniatures and onto the next task. He mentally pats himself on the back for a job well done, wondering blithely if in another life, he could have become a UN ambassador.

The daydream comes crashing down at his feet a few hours later, as he chases Dexter around the entire museum when he chances upon the Hall of Miniatures once more, horrified at the scene.

“You guys!” He shouts, gingerly stepping over warring Romans and railroad workers alike, coming up to Jedediah and Octavius still on the bench where he left them, except this time the two were sitting side by side, legs dangling off the side as they shared slow, languid kisses, as if savoring one another.

Larry rubs a knuckle against his forehead, trying to smooth out a growing migraine. “Ok, what in the heck are you two _doing_?”

Jedediah is the first to break off the kiss, as he turns towards Larry, none too happy about being interrupted. “We’re just doing what you told us to do, Gigantor.” he drawls slowly, shaking his head at just how obtuse the night guard was, while Octavius seizes the chance to graze his teeth against Jedediah’s neck.

“Yeah, well how do you explain this?” Larry snaps, stabbing a finger towards the floor at the all-out battle taking place.

“My men will have the rabble quelled soon enough,” Octavius sniffs, somehow managing to sound haughty and imperial even as he brushes kiss after kiss along the cowboy’s jawline.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mea--” Jedediah starts before Octavius cuts him off with yet another kiss, and he willingly submits, humming contently against Octavius’ lips.

“You--I can’t even believe--” Larry starts, before throwing his hands up in defeat. “I’ll deal with you clowns later,” he grouses, spying Dexter across the hall waving cheekily at him with keys in hand before scampering off. Larry bolts, chasing after the capuchin and leaving Jedediah and Octavius behind.

Octavius smirks, feeling Jedediah’s hand needily grasping his cape. Odd, that a lowly, bumbling night guard was the one to give him the idea for the perfect plan to defeat the Western forces-- distract their leader enough so that their men have no guidance, and then watch the barbarians flounder about helplessly before inevitably crumbling under the mighty Roman army. Octavius pulls back, pleased to see his beau-slash-rival staring at him in a way that can only be considered smitten, if that dopey smile was anything to go by. He swells in pride, knowing that his seduction prowess was still in top form, and that he was truly doing Rome proud as a multifaceted, shrewd General.

He turns his head to shout instructions at his soldiers, and take advantage of the chaos below, but Jedediah reels him back in with a hand on his chin. 

“Yer right, this _is_ a much nicer way to pass the time, slick,” he sighs breathlessly, swooping in for yet another kiss, effectively silencing the General, and Octavius finds himself demurely accepting the setback of being _too_ good at seduction.

No matter, the war will be won yet. He’s conquered a cowboy already, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
